


Put That Thang Down Flip It And Reverse It

by Postlikeme



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aran is the best boy, F/M, He's my fave so here is some really hot smut, Praise Kink, Really explicit, Reverse Cowgirl, Riding, You're topping, domestic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Postlikeme/pseuds/Postlikeme
Summary: Riding Aran Ojiro Solely Because He Said So 😤💦
Relationships: Ojiro Aran/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	Put That Thang Down Flip It And Reverse It

_**“Mmm, baby, ye....ride me just like that,”** _

Your boyfriend’s voice was so deep and thick and smooth like a modern Barry White. He was all man and he was all yours to take inside your wet folds the way you were doing right now. Aran pushed one of his large hands down on your naked back to push you further down as you sat and ground your hips with his dick inside you.

_“Damn baby.....”_ he was whispering and his voice still sounded deep, you were so turned on. Each time you heard him speak your pussy clenched because he was just **_that_** sexy.

Right now you were reverse cowgirling your boyfriend and his monster-sized dick.

10 minutes ago you were upstairs trying to sleep but you couldn’t so you texted your boyfriend who was downstairs that you couldn’t sleep and he said for you to:

**“come down here and ride this dick until it puts you to sleep then.”**

You did just that, _because he said so._

Now riding your sexy volleyball player, you weren’t tired yet, you actually had added energy as your hormones spiked when you sat down on his cock. Feeling him stretch your insides never failed to feel so amazing. Your entire body was on fire as you gripped him in between your walls, moaning out uncontrollably often.

At first after Aran sent you the text he got hard just to the sound of you walking down the stairs. But seeing his unreal girlfriend round the couch in front of him naked, there was little to no foreplay needed before his boxers were down and you were bouncing on his lap like a pro.

_“Mm, your ass is something else baby,”_ Aran massaged your bare hips and your ass cheeks as he watched his dick disappear within you and then appear again slick with your wetness. Repeat. He couldn’t just sit there and watch this sight for sore eyes, he had to give his commentary.

_“Damn. Your pussy is perfect. Tight as fuck, mmmm...”_ he bit his bottom lip hard.

_God_ , was he in heaven.

“You turn me on so much when you talk Aran...” you whine in a strained voice as your insides tighten again. You squeezed your boyfriends knees under your hands that you were using for support.

“I can’t help it I need to talk to you, _gorgeous_ , because I’m not moving. So I gotta do the mouth work. So I **—** _ **auhhh damn roll your hips like that again it’s gonna make me cum**_ **—** so I have to do s-something.”

Your boyfriend continued to talk you through your ride, telling you exactly what felt amazing to him and how sexy you looked.

He brushed your hair to the front so that it wasn’t blocking his view of your sweat glistened sexy back. “Can you turn to me baby? I need to see even a bit of your pretty face.”

You turned your head as best as you could in your state of ecstasy so your boyfriend could see your profile.

He couldn’t help but thrust upwards into your vag when he saw you. He knew you were supposed to do the work but damn was he in disbelief that the person he finds most attractive in this world was riding his dick. He reached up to caress your jaw line and tilt your head up a bit.

“Fuck baby. You’re beautiful, **_AND_** you ride dick better than any porn star ever could? _You’re the girl of my dreams...”_

Feeling encouraged and horny by your mans words you leaned forward shifting the weight. You asked him for help as you went from sitting on his dick like a stool chair to straddling him backwards so that your bent knees were now on the outside of his knees. In this modified reverse cowgirl position you use his legs to steady yourself as you moan and start throwing your ass back: fast, then slow, then fast again.

Because Aran had no clue what reason you were shifting positions for: You fucking broke your boyfriend when you started to shake your ass on his cock.

“ _Holy shit, Y/N. Shit, yes, yessssss, you look so sexy doing all that baby. You’re working me to death and it feels—_ ** _auugh_** _—just right, I’m going to treat you_ ** _so_** _well next time I’m doing the work babe_ ** _—Fuck twerk on me just like this—_** _You’re giving me a run for my money for best top, Y/N.. Mmmm....”_

His words egged your sexual climax on, and you made sure to pull out all your tricks as your grand finale: grinding to bouncing to throwing it back.

_“Fuck I can’t take any more, Y/N. You’re way too good. I’m going to cum baby.”_

_“M-me-too...”_ You stuttered as your mind became foggy due to your fast-approaching finish. When your mind-blowing orgasm hit, you decided to grind hard on your boyfriend’s dick knowing he would like the feeling of you milking out his cum deliberately.

_“Y/NNNNNN—“_ Aran groaned as his eyes rolled back. He roughly gripped both sides of your ass, sitting you down firmly on his dick so you couldn’t move as he exploded inside you. He came so hard you could feel his legs shaking underneath you, _fuck._

When he was done he fully caved in, slumping on the couch, passing right out. He started snoring cutely and everything.

You pulled your man’s dick out from inside you by yourself, turning and giggling at his sleeping form. You felt a surge of pride that you’d actually fucked **_THE_** Aran Ojiro to sleep. You were rarely on top during sex so it was good to know that you could make your man feel this good too.

Feeling incredibly sleepy yourself due to using all your muscle groups to ride him into a sleep comma, you tiredly took it upon yourself to clean up both you and your boyfriend before you shifted his body on the couch so that he was lying down. You got a blanket from upstairs, turned off the lights and climbed onto the couch with him, throwing the blanket over the two of you.

You had only closed your eyes for a nano-second before you were fast asleep.

I think they call that: f*cked out.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://shhhlikeme.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
